walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Mermaid Credits
Full credits for The Little Mermaid Opening Credits Produced in Association with *Silver Screen Partners IV With the Voice Talents of Songs by *Howard Ashman *Alan Menken Original Score by *Alan Menken Produced by *Howard Ashman *John Musker Written and Directed by *John Musker *Ron Clements Closing Credits Directing Animators *Mark Henn *Glen Keane *Duncan Marjoribanks *Ruben A. Aquino *Andreas Deja *Matthew O'Callaghan Art Direction *Michael Peraza Jr. *Donald A. Towns Visual Effects Supervisor *Mark Dindal Associate Producer *Maureen Donley Supervising Editor *John Carnochan Storyboards Character Animators Layout Supervisor *David A. Dunnet Layout Backgrounds Supervisor *Donald A. Towns Backgrounds Effects Animators Character Keys Color Models Supervisor *Elrene Cowan Animation Checking Supervisor *Janet Bruce Scene Planning Supervisor *Richard T. Sullivan Ink & Paint Manager *Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht Xerographic Camera Supervisor *Bill Brazner Xerographic Check/Inking Supervisor *Carmen Sanderson Final Check Supervisor *Hortensia M. Casagran Based on the Fairy Tale by *Hans Christian Andersen Featuring the Voice Talents of (in Alphabetical Order) *Chef Louis: René Auberjonois *Prince Eric: Christopher Daniel Barnes *Ariel: Jodi Benson *Ursula: Pat Carroll *Flotsam and Jetsam: Paddi Edwards *Scuttle: Buddy Hackett *Flounder: Jason Marin *King Triton: Kenneth Mars *Carlotta: Edie McClurg *The Seahorse Herald: Will Ryan *Grimsby: Ben Wright *Sebastian: Samuel E. Wright Animating Assistants *Humberto DeLaFuente *Geefwee Boedoe *Carole Holliday *Arland Barron Layout Assistants *Mark Kalesniko *Fred Craig *Mark Christiansen *Jennifer Yuan *Mac George *Rene Garcia *Dan McHugh *Roxy Steven Assistant Effects Animators Computer Animation *Tina Price *Andrew Schmidt Computer Animation Engineer *Mary Jane Turner Airbrush *John Emerson *William Arance Effects Graphics *Bernie Gagliano Assistants Breakdowns / Inbetweens Color Modelists *Cindy Finn *Christina Stocks *Brigitte Strother *Linda Webber Color Model Painters *Betsy Ergenbright *Carolyn Guske *Linda McCall Color Model Development *Barbara McCormack *Jill Stirdivant Animation Checking *Karen S. Paat *Lisa Poitevint *Bob Revell *Mavis Shafer *Barbara Wiles Production Manager *Maureen Donley Production Administrator *Jim Ballantine Assistant Production Manager / Clean-Up *Stephen Hickner *Sutherland C. Ellwood Assistant Production Manager / Post Production *Dennis Edwards Assistant Production Manager / Backgrounds *Dorothy McKim Camera Manager *Joe Jiuliano Production Coordinator *Brett Hayden Effects Coordinator *Jonathan Levit Script Supervisor *Nancy Parent Production Secretaries *Charlene Rogers *Sandee Terzis Video Shooter *Gregory Hinde Production Assistants *Ron D. Allen *Bonnie Buckner *Donovan R. Cook III *Stacy R. Meyer Auditor *Dennis Park Editor *Mark Hester Assistant Director *Michael Serrian First Assistant Editors *Bill Wilner *Barbara Gerety Assistant Editors *H. Lee Peterson *Scot Scalise Scene Planning *Dave Thomson *Ann Tucker Character Design *Dan Haskett *Chris Buck *Kevin Lima *Ed Gombert *Glen Keane *Andreas Deja *Philo Barnhart Character Sculptures *Ruben Procopio Visual Development Main and End Titles Designed by *Saxon/Ross Film Design Ink & Paint Assistant Manager *Chris Hecox Ink & Paint Secretary *Cherie McGowan Xerographic Camera Operators *Bert Wilson *Robyn L. Roberts *Dean Stanley *Jo Ann Breuer Key Xerographic Processors *Sherri Vandoli *Janet Rea *Gareth P. Fishbaugh *Tina Baldwin *Lynnette E. Cullen *Cindy Garcia Xerographic Processors Mark-Up *Gina Wootten Xerographic Check / Inking Paint Lab Supervisor *Debra Y. Siegel Mix & Match *Willy Guénot *Ann Neale Dispensary *Jim Stocks *S. Ann Sullivan *Shannon Fallis-Kane Final Check *Monica Albracht Marroquin *Bonnie Blough *Deborah Jane Mooneyham *Ann Oliphant *Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill *Howard F. Schwartz *Pat Connolly-Sito Cel Service *Jessie Palubeski *Florida D'Ambrosio *Rose Di Bucci *Frances Moralde *Teresita M. Proctor Painting Supervisors *Ginni Mack *Penny Coulter *Barbara Lynn Hamane Assistant Supervisors *James "JR" Russell *Janette Hulett Mark-Up / Paint Checkers Painting Additional Painting Services *Pacific Rim Productions, Inc. Painting Supervisor *Beth Ann McCoy-Gee Florida Studio Tour Ink & Paint Live Action Reference *Sherri Stoner *Joshua Finkel Additional Voices Additional Dialogue Casting by *Mary V. Buck, C.S.A. *Susan Edelman, C.S.A. Songs Produced by Songs Arranged by *Robby Merkin *Alan Menken Supervising Music Editor *Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett Music Editing *Segue Music Music Scoring Mixer *John Richards Original Score Recorded and Mixed at *Evergreen Studios Orchestrations by *Thomas Pasatieri Orchestra Conducted by *J.A.C. Redford Supervising Sound Editors *Rick Franklin *Louis L. Edemann Sound Editors *Charles L. Campbell *Paul Bruce Richardson *Nils C. Jensen *Leonard Geschke *Chuck Neely *J. Christopher Jargo ADR Editor *Larry Singer Assistant Sound Editor *Pamela G. Kimber Processed Sound Effects *Alan Howarth *Mel Neiman Apprentice Sound Editor *Jack Nietzsche Jr. Foley by *TAJ Soundworks Foley Artists *John Roesch *Ellen Heuer *Joe Sabella Foley Recorded by *Greg Orloff Recordist *Carolyn Tapp Re-Recorded at *Buena Vista Sound Re-Recording Mixers *Terry Porter, C.A.S. *Mel Metcalfe *David J. Hudson Animation Camera Process Lab *Joe Parra *John White *Joe Holmes Additional Camera Services Available Light *John Van Vliet *Joseph Thomas *Marti Julian *Rob Maine Baer Animation *Dan C. Larsen *Lin-Z Rogers *Steven Damiani *Harry Moreau Video Crew *Al Vasquez *Brian Jolley *David Jones Projection *Don Henry Sound Readers *Theresa Gilroy *James Melton *Armetta Jackson Trainees Special Thanks *Albert Tavares *Arlene Schwartz *Lulu Washington Color by *Technicolor® Color Timer *Tom Shaffer Prints by *Technicolor® Titles & Opticals by *Cinema Research Corporation Category:Credits